Still Don't Give A Fuck - Eminem
Still Don't Give A Fuck Lyrics. Eminem A lot of people ask me.. am I afraid of death.. Hell yeah I'm afraid of death I don't want to die yet A lot of people think.. that I worship the devil.. that I do all types of.. retarded shit Look, I can't change the way I think And I can't change the way I am But if I offended you? Good Cause I still don't give a fuck I'm zonin off of one joint, stoppin a limo Hopped in the window, shoppin a demo at gunpoint A lyricist without a clue, what year is this? Fuck a needle, here's a sword, bodypierce with this Livin amuk, never givin a fuck Gimme the keys I'm drunk, and I've never driven a truck But I smoke dope in a cab I'll stab you with the sharpest knife I can grab Come back the next week and re-open your scab (YEAH!) A killer instinct runs in the blood Emptyin full clips and buryin guns in the mud I've calmed down now -- I was heavy once into drugs I could walk around straight for two months with a buzz My brain's gone, my soul's worn and my spirit is torn The rest of my body's still bein operated on I'm ducked the fuck down while I'm writin this rhyme Cause I'm probably gonna get struck with lightnin this time Chorus For all the weed that I've smoked - yo this blunt's for you To all the people I've offended - yeah fuck you too! To all the friends I used to have - yo I miss my past But the rest of you assholes can KISS MY ASS For all the drugs that I've done - yo I'm still gon' do To all the people I've offended - yeah fuck you too! For everytime I reminisce - yo I miss my past But I still don't give a fuck, y'all can KISS MY ASS Eminem I walked into a gunfight with a knife to kill you And cut you so fast when your blood spilled it was still blue I'll hang you til you dangle and chain you with both ankles And pull you apart from both angles I wanna crush your skull til your brains leaks out of your veins And bust open like broken water mains So tell Saddam not to bother with makin another bomb Cause I'm crushin the whole world in my palm Got your girl on my arm and I'm armed with a firearm So big my entire arm is a giant firebomb Buy your mom a shirt with a Slim Shady iron-on And the pants to match ("Here momma try em on") I get imaginative with a mouth full of adjectives, a brain full of adverbs, and a box full of laxatives (Shittin on rappers) Causin hospital accidents God help me before I commit some irresponsible acts again Chorus For all the weed that I've smoked - yo this blunt's for you To all the people I've offended - yeah fuck you too! To all the friends I used to have - yo I miss my past But the rest of you assholes can KISS MY ASS For all the drugs that I've done - yo I'm still gon' do To all the people I've offended - yeah fuck you too! For everytime I reminisce - yo I miss my past But I still don't give a fuck, y'all can KISS MY ASS Eminem I wanted an album so rugged nobody could touch it Spend a million a track and went over my budget (Ohh shit!) Now how in the fuck am I supposed to get out of debt? I can't rap anymore - I just murdered the alphabet Drug sickness got me doin some bugged twitches I'm withdrawn from crack so bad my blood itches I don't rap to get the women - fuck bitches Give me a fat slut that cooks and does dishes Never ran with a click - I'm a posse Kamikaze, strappin a motherfuckin bomb across me From the second I was born, my momma lost me I'm a cross between Manson, Esham and Ozzy I don't know why the fuck I'm here in the first place My worst day on this earth was my first birthday Retarded? What did that nurse say? Brain damage? Fuck, I was born during the earthquake Chorus For all the weed that I've smoked - yo this blunt's for you To all the people I've offended - yeah fuck you too! To all the friends I used to have - yo I miss my past But the rest of you assholes can KISS MY ASS For all the drugs that I've done - yo I'm still gon' do To all the people I've offended - yeah fuck you too! For everytime I reminisce - yo I miss my past But I still don't give a fuck, y'all can KISS MY ASS Category:All Pages Category:Slim Shady LP